Morning in Castle Wyvern
by Rosepixie
Summary: A series of very short stories about characters from Gargoyles in the morning. There is very little plot, but it is safe to assume that the stories all take place on the same morning, so small connections may become evident. I have no current plans to expand any of these into longer stories, but may continue to add more of them over time.
1. Elisa Maza

Elisa had hoped that she would be able to get away from work early enough to stop in and see Goliath before he turned to stone for the day. Her shift should have ended an hour ago, but a raving woman had come into the precinct five minutes before she would have left the station and refused to talk to any of the men. The captain had ordered her to listen to the woman's report. Elisa had calmed her down enough to tell her story and finally convinced her to talk to the team most able to help her, but it had taken almost an hour.

Now she was stuck in Manhattan traffic and it was too late to see Goliath this morning. She was headed for home now instead. It had been a long night and her nice, warm bed was singing its siren song to her very willing ears.

A few minutes later, she had finally made it home and was fitting her keys into the front door. She stepped inside, and Cagney was pushing against her legs before she had even shut the door.

"Ok, Cagney, I get the message."

Elisa dropped her keys into the pocket of her jacket and hung it on the back of a chair. On her way up into the kitchen area she noticed the light on her answering machine blinking. She pushed the button to play the message and grabbed for a can of cat food as the recording started to play.

"Elisa," came Captain Chavez's voice from the machine, "I'm sorry that I missed you before you left. I want to thank you for sitting with our witness tonight. She had some very important information and without your patience we probably wouldn't have it now. So, thank you. I hope you have a relaxing day. See you tonight."

Elisa sighed as Cagney dug into the bowl of cat food she had just set down. At least her efforts with the woman had paid off. Now it was definitely time for some sleep! Maybe she could get up to the castle before her shift and see the guys when they woke up.


	2. Goliath

The sky was starting to lighten in the east. Dawn was coming soon. Goliath climbed the stairs to his tower perch and looked out at the horizon. Somewhere in the city spread out below him, his beloved Elisa was working.

He drew his eyes away from the lights of Manhattan and instead turned to gaze down on the parapets below him where his clan was getting themselves arranged for their daytime sleep. Lexington was pretending to wobble on the edge of the stone wall like the tightrope walkers had done in a comedy movie they had watched earlier. As he waved his arms wildly, Angela and his rookery brothers were laughing riotously. Hudson was smiling at the group while Bronx seemed perplexed by the whole scene.

Goliath smiled. His small clan had faced many serious threats of late - Thailog, the Quarrymen, etc. It lightened his heart to see them still able to play and laugh despite all of that. Tomorrow would undoubtedly bring new challenges, but so long as his clan continued to be able to joke and play, he knew that they would be alright.

Dawn was rapidly approaching. Goliath pulled his eyes from his clan and again looked out at his adopted city. He sent a silent prayer asking for Elisa to be protected while he slept and hopped up onto his high stone perch. Goliath struck a warrior pose just as the sun peeked over the horizon, freezing him in stone sleep for yet another night.


	3. Bronx

Bronx was curled up in the soft nest of blankets next to Hudson's chair. Nobody was paying any attention to him and he was tired of it. Tonight, Hudson and the younger gargoyles were watching the glowing box again.

There were things that Bronx enjoyed on the glowing box, of course. Sometimes they put on something that had brightly colored characters who reminded him of the gargoyle hatchlings. The little colored things would sing often, too. Unfortunately, that wasn't what they had on.

Bronx tried to understand the appeal, but the box was just showing a lot of little people talking. Nothing interesting was happening at all, yet the gargoyles around him were riveted by it. They laughed often, but he couldn't figure out why.

Eventually, he became so bored that he got up and left the room. Alex had been put to bed, so he couldn't go visit the hatchling again until tonight. He headed up to the courtyard and battlements.

It was good to feel the air outside, the wind on his hide. He still felt like the smells here were wrong, but he was becoming accustomed to them. Propping his front talons up on the battlement walls, he looked out over the city far below. Bronx thought that all the twinkly lights were silly. How did anyone hunt here with all that light to show the prey where the hunters were?

Before long, the sky began to lighten and the gargoyles came trooping up out of the castle to join Bronx on the battlements. They were laughing and playing, which Bronx normally found entertaining, but today he couldn't figure out what was so amusing.

It was almost morning. Perhaps everything would make more sense tomorrow.


	4. Fox Xanatos

Fox stretched languidly in her large, comfortable bed. She had been skeptical at first about a medieval castle (even one on the top of a Manhattan skyscraper) being a comfortable place to live, but she had to admit that David had managed to make it quite luxurious.

Turning her head, Fox looked at the small video screen on her bedside table. The screen showed the inside of Alex's nursery. Her son was blessedly asleep in his crib sucking his thumb. In a rocking chair next to him, also fast asleep, slumped David's aid, Owen. She smiled. It must have been a busy night of magic lessons!

Fox sighed. She knew that she ought to get up, but her bed was so comfortable. David was probably already on a business call to Germany or something and Alex would sleep for another hour or so. Still, she was supposed to take Alex to visit her father for lunch and she should probably shower before then.

Resignedly, Fox pushed herself up out of the bed. Her robe was draped over a chaise near the door, so she grabbed it as she passed and slung it around herself. She headed down the hallway to the next door, a room that had been converted into a lavish bathroom for her and David's use.

Along one wall was a shower stall large enough for several people to stand in comfortably. Fox slid the clear glass door open just enough to allow her to reach in and start the water. While it warmed up to a temperature that she liked, she stripped out of her robe and silk pajamas. By the time she was ready, the water was perfect.

Fox stepped under the water, sliding the glass door closed behind her. The water falling on her shoulders felt fantastic. She was a little sore from a slightly awkward flip during her sparring session with David yesterday, but it wasn't too bad. With a wicked smile, she imagined how she could get her revenge later today.

Humming as she enjoyed her imaginings, Fox reached for her shampoo.


End file.
